The Royalty
by readingwriter01
Summary: The entire senior class of Mystic Falls High knows Bonnie and Matt are meant to be. MattxBonnie


Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I pinky swear.

* * *

January 5th, 2013

Dear Diary,

Mystic Falls is not a safe place to settle down. I know that, my little sister knows that, yet my parents just don't get why I'm so freaked all the time. We've only been here for a week, but I've already heard about all these freaky animal attacks and deaths. And they all happened in the last two years! Apparently, it's been almost nonstop since Mr and Mrs Gilbert died. I just wish I was back home, with my friends. It sucks having to graduate with a whole class of people I don't even know. The upside is, I'm going to college soon (Class of '13! Woot!), and I'm pretty sure there aren't any such dangers in New York.

.

.

.

That was my parents. They're home. Which means I better be heading to bed. That diploma won't earn itself!

Good night!

Carlie

* * *

January 12th, 2013

Dear Diary,

Remember what I said about Mystic Falls being dangerous? I was right. I just got done researching all the deaths that have happened in the last two years, and honestly, it's freaky. I don't even want to think about them.

On a good note, I made a new friend. April introduced us. His name is Matt. He's super nice and works at the Mystic Grill, which is apparently the only decent restaurant here. April had to go to class, but we both had a free period during which he took pity on my new-girl status and told me about some of his friends.

Here's the deets: The Gilbert's son, Jeremy, is full of heart. He loves his sister and is very kind. But he's also an asshole sometimes.

The Gilbert's daughter, Elena. She's got a lot of relationship drama.

The Sheriff's daughter, Caroline. Kind of mean-girl-esque but she's actually nice.

The old mayor's son, Tyler. They used to be best friends, they see each other less now.

And then there's the new mayor's daughter. Bonnie. Smart, kind, beautiful...

I'm just laughing so hard because he spent like 20 seconds telling me about his other friends but he spent a good ten minutes telling me about Bonnie and how loyal and strong and just all around great she is.

Let me just tell you, the boy is in love. Or about to be. He may not know it, but he is in danger of falling and never getting back up.

I was talking to April and she cleared up some facts for me:

Matt used to date Elena, and then she broke up with him and she started this weird thing with the Salvatore brothers and he started dating Caroline and then he broke up with her and she started dating Tyler. But they're all still friends. Meanwhile, Bonnie dated Jeremy, but there was some trust issues and she dumped him like a hot potato. But he's still hung up on her, and she might still be on him too.

It's just all around one big, hot mess.

Now, it may not be obvious to the masses, but I'm pretty good at reading people, and all I kept getting from Matt was_ I'm Jeremy's loyal best friend. I can't think of Bonnie like that. No. No. NO._

Poor guy. But I've decided that I'm going to help him. Mark my words, he will get his girl.

It's going to happen,

Carlie aka Cupid

* * *

February 14th, 2013

Dear Diary,

Making progress on my new love targets. I've made friends with Bonnie and let me just say she's great. I can see where Matt fell for her without realizing. She's beautiful and smart without rubbing it in your face. I noticed that she's spending more time with Jeremy recently (bummer) but I also noticed that Matt has been too. It's been the three of them doing everything together, and it's getting weird.

Something fishy is going on. I know because April has been really subdued lately, and Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy have looked increasingly exhausted as the month progresses.

.

.

.

I have yet to actually talk to Elena, Caroline, Tyler, or either of the Salvatores; Damon and Stefan. It's most likely because they're only occasionally at school. And I'm pretty sure that Damon doesn't even go here. You probably think I'm joking, but in the last month I've seen Caroline maybe twice a week and Elena twice in the whole month. It's especially ridiculous because they're both in my History class. The teacher's don't even seem to care. I feel like that's unfair. I still have to be there everyday.

And this week, they've all been gone. Like the whole lot of them. I was so looking forward to try to set up Matt and Bonnie on a Valentine's day date, but I guess not.

I stopped by Bonnie's house earlier this week to see if she was there (under pretense of borrowing her Math book), but her dad said she was visiting relatives. Strange...

BUT YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND OUT TODAY.

So apparently around school, Matt and Bonnie's friends are called the "Maybe Graduates". But that's not the news. The news is that Matt and Bonnie have an underground fanclub. Like a legitimate button-wearing, gossip sharing fanclub. And they all believe that Matt and Bonnie are meant to be. Which is quite frankly, hilarious, but also true.

The fanclub is a bit strange, but the strangest part is that most of the senior class knows about it and supports it. They sit there and analyze the fact that Matt normally carpools with Bonnie, even when no one else comes to school. And that he calls her "Bon" while everyone else calls her "Bonnie". And that Bonnie eats at the Mystic Grill almost everyday. (Also, apparently this is the longest her dad has been home since Bonnie was 11.). And that she is the only one of his friends to help him with the "serious" parts of being an emancipated minor, such as bills and paperwork.

Basically, they appreciate the fact that Bonnie and Matt are the best-looking, but also kindest, and smartest individuals at this school.

I got my Monnie button today. (That's right, they have a celebrity couple name.)

Fangirling,

Carlie

* * *

March 1st, 2013

Dear Diary,

I'm not even sure how to start.

Jeremy's dead. His house burned down while he was sleeping. Elena wasn't home.

I just feel so guilty for wanting him to stop hanging out with Matt and Bonnie. They are devastated. They have the most rights not to be at school (along with Elena), but they're still here. My heart breaks for them. I'm just glad they have each other in this whole tragedy.

And not to hate on a grieving woman, but what is Elena's problem? I feel bad because she's lost all her family in the span of two years, but she's pushing away all the people that want to help. Like Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Stefan. She's acting out. She punched a girl the other day for "stepping on her sneaker". Like, I get you're grieving, but that doesn't mean you can start tearing people down and attacking them.

I've noticed a trend. It seems that while everyone is so focused on their own pain and Elena's, they've completely ignored Matt and Bonnie. Whom honestly spent more time with Jeremy than she did. They were best friends and this has to be affecting them; yet none of their "friends" seem to care or notice. I wish I could help, but Bonnie pretends she's ok and Matt straight up won't talk about it.

I don't know how I can help.

Sincerely,

Carlie

* * *

March 15th, 2013

Dear Diary,

The grieving for Jeremy isn't over. It'll probably never be over for both Matt and Bonnie. I talked to them yesterday, and it's obvious that they would fall apart if the other wasn't there for them. Seeing them together brings me hope, though, that they'll get past this and live their lives to the fullest.

On a lighter note, prom is coming up. I have a date. His name is Sam and I've been told he's been trying to ask me for the better part of the month. He's sweet and shy and for once, I don't feel bad that I won't get to go to prom with my friends.

The Monnie fanclub took a break during the last month, mostly out of respect for Jeremy, but today I got an email letting me know that the prom plan is still on. It makes the inner girly girl in me squeal because the club has been planning this for almost a year and it's going to be perfect.

Optimistically,

Carlie

* * *

April 12th, 2013

Dear Diary,

It's almost time! Prom is in less than a week and guess what!

**Matt and Bonnie are going together!**

I mean, they're going with Caroline too, but that's irrelevant, because now they'll have all these beautiful pictures of the two of them at prom, and they'll be able to show their future children!

Gah! So cute! I'm freaking out over here!

I need to take a chill pill and a deep breath,

Carlie

* * *

April 20th, 2013

Dear Diary,

IT WORKED! The prom plan actually worked!

**MATT AND BONNIE WERE OUR PROM KING AND QUEEN!**

They looked so surprised and I wanted to cry because they're so humble and don't understand how much we appreciate them. They're just beautiful human beings.

And their first dance as Prom Royalty was "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele, and that's when I actually started to cry. It was precious.

You could literally watch them come to the realization that they loved each other. The song seemed to have a deeper meaning for them. I gave April a high five for that quality piece of song-selecting.

They disappeared later in the evening, but there are so many pictures of the evening that I don't even care. I bet they ran off to love each other.

I'm a little too happy about this,

Carlie.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
